Megababy
by Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth
Summary: All the navis have been turned into babies! But do roll and megaman still find love even in diapers? megababyxrolltoddler
1. Chibi navis!

**Mega...baby?**

**Lord stingdingdingdingdingworth: hey everyone! Welcome to my first megaman story!**

**Megaman: No! Run away! This story sucks-**

**Lord sting: Shut up! Do you want to be my co-host of not! **

**Megaman: I don't! I mean, for god's sake you turn me into a-**

**(Puts tape over mouth) **

**Lord Sting: Shut up! Your gonna give away the story! I better start this thing before Megaman gets the tape off his mouth. So... lets begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own megaman yet, but just you wait mwhahahahahaha!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was an almost normal day in the Hikari house. It was 9:30 on a Saturday. Lan had just woken up to discover something not quite normal. "MEGAMAN?" screamed Lan "YOU'RE A.. A... BABY!"

Inside his PET stood megaman... as a baby! (duh!).

He looked the same but a lot smaller, had little chibi eyes and a blue diaper.

"Hewwo Wan!" said megaman err, Megababy in a little baby voice "is somethin wong?".

"Well..." he started but was interrupted by a beep noise.

"It's an email YAY" cheered megababy.

lan open it up to see maylu screaming "LAN SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ROLL, SHE'S-". "A baby?" asked Lan.

"yeah how did you know?" asked Maylu.

"Hi Maywu!" said megababy. "OMG he so cute hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Maylu manically.

"Maylu get everyone to go to ACDC square with their navis" said Lan.

"'Kay Lan" said Maylu recovering from her laugh fest.

Later...

In ACDC square stood 5 babies.

There was megababy. Also there was Gutsbaby he looked the same except much smaller and had a grey diaper.

Protobaby also smaller plus the spike on his head was gone (someone could get hurt!) and had a red diaper.

Glideinfant, who was smaller, cuter & had a gold diaper (super rich even as a baby).

And finally rolltoddler, she was smaller, she had baby eyes that were so cute your heart would melt, plus those antenna thingies are shorter and to top it of, she had pink diaper.

"Wight" said protobaby in a baby voice "fow some weason, some guy tuwned us all into babies, we need to figuwe out who he is and make him change us back!".

"What makes you think a boy?" said rolltoddler " how come it can't be a giwl?".

"Because wowwtoddwew (it's hard to read isn't it?)" said protobaby "giwls awn't smawt enough to do something like this".

"Yeah they awe boogewface!" shouted rolltoddler. This hurt protobaby's feelings and made him cry.

In the real world...

"Look what stupid navi did!" said Chaud.

"Are you saying that it's rolltoddler's fault that your chibifeid navi is a wimp!" asked Maylu.

"Why you little..." said Chaud.

"Guys, guys we need to figure out who turned our navi's into babies." Said Lan.

"When I find the guy dat did dis to Gutsman, Im gonna tear 'em a new belly button!" said Dex (note: I know Dex doesn't talk like that but let's pretend he does.)

"Calm down Dex" said Yai "first we need to figure out who turned them into babies in the first place."

"Well I can explain that" said a familiar British voice. "FAMOUS!" said the gang in shock.

To be continued...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Lord Sting: I say that went pretty well how 'bout you megaman?**

**Megaman (asleep): zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz wha? Where am I? and why do I have the taste of bad story in my mouth?**

**Lord Sting: you know what? That's it! Your fired megaman!**

**(Walks off mumbling)**

**Megaman: IM FREE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**(Runs away)**

**ps send as many reviews as possible. I won't continue this story until I get 10 good reviews! (Wouldn't mind suggestions neither!) **


	2. Heeeeere's Bass!

**Mega...Baby?**

**Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth: Greetings everyone and welcome to chapter 2. I know I said wasn't going to make chapter 2 until I get 10 reviews, but I was on a roll! And speaking of roll...**

**Roll: Hi everyone!**

**Lord Sting: roll is my new co-host, hopefully she wont make me suffer like megaman did. **

**Roll: look, I brought rolltoddler along with me!**

**Rolltoddler: Hi evewyone!**

**Lord sting: oh! That reminds me. For the rest of the story, rolltoddler's name will be pronounced properly. The name is stupid enough as it is...**

**Rolltoddler: you think my name is stupid? beginning to cry**

**Lord Sting: oh no!**

**Rolltoddler: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Lord Sting: nuts! Well I better begin the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own megaman. Unless... no that wouldn't work...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

At the door stood Mr. Famous.

"Famous, what are you doing here?" asked Lan.

"Well, you see... um... it's my fault that the navis are chibis" said an embarrassed famous.

"YOU SON OF A-" Dex began as he charged at Famous, but a random tranquilizer dart hit him in the neck and made him topple over.

"Well that's him out for the rest of the story" said Chaud.

"Back to the main issue" said Lan "What do you have to do with this whole thing?".

"Well" explained Famous "I was making a device last night that could revive old fossils. But an accident caused it to reverse the age process of all navis."

"But wait, navis don't age" said Yai "so how can they have their age reversed?"

"AH! DON'T QUESTION THE STORY!" screamed Famous in fear "THE AUTHOR WILL HEAR YOU!"

Then the roof of Lan's house tore open a booming voice came from the heavens.

"WHO DARES TO POINT OUT A PLOTHOLE IN MY STORY!"

"It was her oh great one" said famous, pointing to Yai.

"DIE!" then a dark hole opened up beneath her and sucked her in then it closed.

"ANYONE ELSE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THE STORY!" "No master" said everyone at once. "GOOD... NO IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME, A GOT A PIZZA WITH MY NAME ON IT!"

Then Lan's roof floated back down and the world was at peace again.

"That was weird" said Lan "anyway famous, continue."

"Well The good news is that I made a cure" said Famous.

"That's great!" said Lan.

"But unfortunately it was stolen along with the chibifeir (that's what Im calling the device) and I can't make another one without the chibifeir!" said Famous.

"What! Who stole the device?" asked chaud.

"It was Bass" said Famous "and the thing is... he wasn't turned into a baby!"

"That ain't good" said Lan.

WOOPWOOPWOOP

"Oh no!" panicked Lan "someone is attacking ACDC square!"

In ACDC Square...

The Diapered gang was being attacked by 5 navis in cloaks.

"who awe you people" demanded megababy.

"Why megababy, don't you recognize your old pal Bass?" said one of the cloaked navis taking his hood off to reveal... Bass! (Duh!)

"Bass!" shouted everyone in fear. "That's right my diapered foe Im back! and This is my gang."

The other navis removed their hoods.

"There's Chainman" The first navi was very tall and had tan skin, grey hair and crimson eyes, also he had a black outfit covered with chains finally he had a black beanie instead of a helmet and his crest had a two chains making an "X".

"Crushman" This navi was a giant and looked like he was made of stone and was covered in scars, his crest was a rock been smash by a mallet.

"Hoopmam" this navi was a tall, African American navi with armor the same design as the Harlem Globetrotters uniform and his crest was a basketball.

"And finally, Whiplash!" Whiplash was a tall female navi with a tight black outfit with red stripes on the sides, blond hair, cold blue eyes, finally she was hold a large black whip and her crest was a whip.

"And we are..." began Bass.

"THE DESTROY ALL CHIBIS ASSOCIATION!" screamed the whole gang.

"What do you guys that do?" said Gutsbaby densely.

"Shut up you little piece of vermin!" screeched Whiplash.

And this caused Gutsbaby to cry.

"Hey don't be so mean!" said rolltoddler.

"Why don't you make us, fools!" said Hoopman.

"GRAAGH! ME NO LIKEY YOU BRATS! ME CRUSH BRATS! CRUSH!" screamed the -51 I.Q. navi.

"Yo, like, settle navi dude" said chainman in a calm, cool voice "There is no need to get, like, angry. Let's just calm down & HYAA!"

Chainman right arm turned into a cannon and shot out a net made of chains at the navi babies.

The net caught protobaby, Gutsbaby and glideinfant.

"All right I got me some hostages!" said chainman.

"Good one chainman!" said Bass "and now we shall take our leave!"

"Not so fast, Bass" said Whiplash, who was holding the chibifeir in the form of a handgun.

"What are you doing Whiplash!" said Bass, beginning to sweat.

"Im taking over this group Bass" said Whiplash "But first..." Then she shot the chibifeir at Bass!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Lord Sting: SHUT THAT BABY UP!**

**Rolltoddler: WAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Roll: It's your fault that she's crying!**

**Lord Sting: That's it!**

**(grabs rolltoddler & dropkicks her)**

**Rolltoddler: WAAAAAAAAAH! (flies off into distance)**

**Roll: Why you heartless...**

**(grabs roll & dropkicks her)**

**Roll: Screw yooooooooooooouuuuuuuuu!**

**Lord Sting: For those wondering, yes there will be romance in this story. Wait till next chapter for it. Also a little contest for everyone, design a navi & send the idea to me. I'll pick the best one and use it in the final chapter of my fanfic. Bye!**


	3. cake, cooties & babybass

**Megababy**

**Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth: Greetings once again to megababy! Sorry about the wait! I had some business to deal with... while we're on the subject, let me introduce you to my newest co-host, Bass!**

**Bass (tied to a chair): What the! How did I get here!**

**Lord SDX4W: Quiet Bass! You stay alive as long as you do as I say!**

**Bass: I ain't scared of you!**

**Lord SDX4W: DO AS I SAY OR YOUR PIKACHU PLUSHIE GETS IT!**

**(Puts gun up next to the pikachu plush's head)**

**Bass: You leave plushachu out of this!**

**Lord SDX4W: SAY THE DISCLAIMER OR ELSE!**

**Bass: FINE! Lord fatso does not own megaman or it's character's, BUT HE'LL BE OWNING A BROKEN JAW IF HE DOESN'T GIVE BACK PLUSHACHU!**

**Lord SDX4W: UP YOURS BASS!**

**Bass: I HATE YOU! **

**(Bickering scene that will continue throughout the story)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Whiplash shot the chibifeir at Bass.

Bass slowly began to shrink, his eyes became bigger, his fierce look became cuter & a black diaper popped up out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Bassbaby "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"I think she chibifeid you bass" said megababy.

"Well obviously" said Whiplash "Now if you don't mind, we got to take these hostages to the boss."

"But I thought I was the Boss" said Bassbaby.

The whole DACA laughed themselves silly.

"You! Our boss! Dat's a good one" said hoopman.

"You were never our leader, Bass, We just wanted you to think that so you would corporate!" said chainman.

"Then who is youw weader?" said megababay.

"We would love to tell you but we gotta run! Chao!" said Whiplash /Whiplash logging out/.

"CRUSH" screamed crushman /Crushman logging out/.

"Later fools!" said hoopman /hoopman logging out/.

"Come little hostages!" said chainman /chainman & chibi hostages logging out/.

Meanwhile in the real world...

"No! Protobaby!" said Chaud.

"Calm down Chaud, have some cake" said Lan.

"Why should I?" asked Chaud.

"Because the author made it" said Mr. Famous "And you know how delicious his cakes are! Hint hint"

"His cakes suck!" replied Chaud.

"CHAUD YOU IDIOT!" screamed Maylu.

Once again the roof tore off Lan's house & the same voice boomed from the heavens.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY CHAUD!" **said the threatening voice.

"I said your cakes suck" shouted back Chaud.

"**THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR." **Replied the voice "**WE CANT ALL BE MASTER BAKERS! I KNOW YOUR SUFFERING FROM EMOTIONAL STRESS, BUT DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON ME! MEANIE!" **the roof floated back down & he was gone.

"So... anyway, we need to do something! Our navies have been stolen & megababy & rolltoddler can't do anything!" said Chaud.

"Or can they?" said Mr. Famous "wait... no there's nothing we can do at all. Sorry kids."

"Famous, if you're not going to help than leave!" said Chaud.

"FINE! But I'm taking the cake with me!" said famous walking off with the cake.

"Right let's think of a plan" said Lan. They were thinking & thinking & thing for hours, until...

"Maylu! Chaud!" said Lan "I'm getting one of those things, you know, headaches with pictures!"

"An idea?" asked Maylu.

"Yeah that one!" said Lan "What we do is (readers aren't allowed to here the plan or it will give the story away) then we get the navies back, we turn them back to normal & we get first prize at the county fair!"

"That's brilliant Lan!" said Chaud "except for the county fair thing."

"Yeah I think the plan can work without that part." Said Maylu.

"Fine!" Said Lan "But don't blame me when you don't get a ribbon at the county fair!"

"Right well we better let the navies get some sleep" said Maylu.

"Yeah good point" said Lan.

"Wait! What do we do about bassbaby?' asked Chaud.

"Well, how about you take care of him Chaud?" asked Lan. "Me? Eh! Blagh! Ew! No" said Chaud.

"Oh Come on Chaud!" said Maylu "What's the worst that could happen"

"Fine I'll take him!" said Chaud "But I'm getting paid for this!"

Meanwhile in the net...

"Wow" said rolltoddler "we have to save evewyone tommowow"

"Yeah!" said megababy "its gunna be so cool!" "You know mega, I'm kind of happy that it's just you & me" said rolltoddler.

"What about bassbaby?" asked megababy.

"Don't mind me" said bassbaby "I'm just gunna take a nap" Bassbaby yawned & fell asleep.

"So rolltoddler" said megababy "how come you're happy that we're togethew?"

Rolltoddler blushed slightly.

Roll had always had a crush on megaman, even before they became babies, & now, being a baby made her less nervous about telling megababy.

It was still difficult though.

"Well" said rolltoddler "because... just because!" than rolltoddler walked (or crawled) over to megababy & kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye mega!" said rolltoddler

/rolltoddler logging out/

Megababy blushed slightly & sat there for 5 minutes not moving a muscle, until... "AHHHH! COOTIES! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!" he was blushing redder than a sunburned tomato (you think of something better!)

"Sigh" said Lan's voice from the P.E.T "come on Megababy"

/megababy logging out/

"You to I guess" said Chaud.

/sleeping Bassbaby logging out/.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Undernet...

The Destroy all chibis association was watching the baby navies on a monitor.

"So" said a dark, evil voice that belongs to none of the members of the association "That's megababy huh? Not so impressive to me"

"But master" said Whiplash "I thought you said megaman would be the most dangerous of them all"

"Yes, Agent Whiplash _megaman_ would be dangerous but within two seconds of watching I have already figured out megababie's one weakness!" said the voice.

"Whats that?" asked Chainman.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME WITHOUT CALLING ME MASTER! DIE!" screamed the voice.

2 seconds later...

/Chainman deleted/

/Hoopman deleted/

"Master, was it necessary to delete hoopman as well as chainman?" asked Whiplash.

"Don't blame me" said the voice "he was the one trying to defend him"

"MASTER!" screamed crushman "WHAT IS THE WEAKNESS OF THE BRAT! TELL CRUSHMAN SO HE CAN CRUSH HIM! CRUSH!"

"Simple my dimwitted minion" said the voice "His one weakness is... Cooties!" (Dun dun duuuuuuuun!)

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bass: Cooties? Bah! This story sucks!**

**Lord SDX4W: Right! That's it!**

**(Kicks Bass in the nuts)**

**Bass: THE PAIN! **

**(Bass deleted)**

**Lord SDX4W: right! Now that I got that settled, I continue with-**

**(Sirens going off)**

**Lord SDX4W: I'm not going back to jail! Come Plushachu! To Antarctica! Awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Oh by the way people, hope you like it, please review, I need more entrants for the comp, etcetera, now RUN AWAY!**


	4. the pits

**Megababy**

**Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth: Welcome everyone to yet another chapter of Megababy! Today's Co-host is Wally the Penguin.**

**Wally: Hi!**

**Lord SDX4W: The reason why he's my co-host is because I'm currently in Antarctica due to my incident with Bass in the last chapter. Wally was the only living creature I could find here, so he became my co-host.**

**Wally: Am I getting paid for this?**

**Lord SDX4W: No Wally, I told you that at the beginning.**

**Wally: WHAT! LOUSY CHEAPSKATE! I DON'T WORK FOR FREE YOU KNOW!**

**Lord SDX4W: Wally... (Pulls out tranquilizer gun) calm down...**

**Wally: DIE!**

**Lord SDX4W: IT BEGINS!**

**(Massive fighting scene that will continue throughout the story)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the chibifeir, which you can buy for $29.95 (please buy it! I'm so desperately poor)**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lan's House...

"Megababy" said Lan "please go to sleep!"

It was currently 10:30 pm, & megababy still hadn't gone to sleep.

"But Wan!" whined megababy "You haven't wead me a stowy! How can I sweep when I haven't been wead a stowy!"

"Sigh" said Lan "Fine I'll read ya a story"

Lan Look on his book shelf for a book to read megababy.

"Let's see..." said Lan "your options are 'Goldilocks & the three viruses', 'Navi White & the 7 mettures' or 'The gingerbread navi'"

"How about that wun?" said megababy pointing to a book under Lan's bed.

"Let's see what we got here" said Lan as he pick up the book "'the big book of decapitation' well this is sort of a baby book, but alright!"

"Yay! Decapitation!" cheered megababy.

"Right, let's begin" said Lan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile at Maylu's house...

"Maywu, can I ask you something?" asked rolltoddler.

"Sure rolltoddler" said Maylu "What do you want to know"

"Do you think megababy wikes me?" asked rolltoddler.

"Awwwwww!" cooed Maylu "That's so sweet! Yes rolltoddler, I think megababy likes you!"

"How do you know?" asked rolltoddler.

"Because rolltoddler, Lan told me! Lan told me that megababy is crazy about you! & you know that Lan never lies!" explained Maylu.

"Weally?" asked rolltoddler hopefully "Wan told you that?"

"Yes he did" said Maylu.

"Wait a minute!" said rolltoddler "Wan would nevew say that! Your wying aren't you!"

"Alright!" confessed Maylu "The truth is I'm not sure megababy likes you or not, but I know who does!"

"Who!" asked rolltoddler excitingly

"Megababy" said Maylu "why don't you just ask him if he likes you or not?"

"But... I..." stammered rolltoddler while blushing a bit "what if he says he doesn't wike me?"

"I'm sure he won't rolltoddler" said Maylu.

"Ok!" said rolltoddler "I'm going to go & ask him wight now!" Then she teleported on to the net.

"Wait!" shouted Maylu "not now!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back at Lan's house...

"And so, the goblin tore off the wizard's head, & blood went everywhere, the end" read Lan "So, did you like the story little buddy? Megababy?"

But megababy was sound asleep.

"Awww!" cooed Lan "He's probably dreaming about decapitating victims of his very own. Well, I better go to bed as well."

So Lan hopped into bed & went to sleep.

5 minutes later megababy was woken up by a thump, the thump made him jump (hey that rhymes!)

"Wh- Who's there" asked megababy nervously.

Everything was quiet, not a single noise in the house, not even the squeaking of a mouse (dam! I did it again!)

So megababy assumed that he just dreamed it & went back to sleep.

But then... "HI MEGA!" said rolltoddler.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed megababy.

"Shhh" shushed rolltoddler "You'll wake Wan up!"

"Uhhh..." moaned Lan "No grandma, I don't wanna swim in my underwear, the mail girl will see me..."

"What are you doing here Rolltoddler?" asked megababy .

"There's something I want to tell you..." said roll nervously.

"What is it?" asked megababy.

"Mega... do ever think of me as more than a fweind?" asked rolltoddler.

"You mean wike fam-wee?" asked megababy.

"No" said rolltoddler "I mean wike... What mean to say is... I wike you mega!"

Megababy face went red, his eyes went wider & mouth hung wide open.

"Oh no!" thought rolltoddler "He must not like me back! Oh! How embarrassing!" (Yes, they only speak chibi when they're talking) Rolltoddler was getting up to leave, but then...

"I wike you to rolltoddler" said megababy "I've always wiked you, even before we became babies..."

"Weally!" said rolltoddler "me too!"

"This is gweat!" cheered megababy "You know what, once we get the othews back, we could stawt dating!"

"Yeah!" cheered rolltoddler "So I bettew go home & sweep. But could I have a kiss before I go?"

"AHHHHH! NO!" screamed megababy.

"But I thought you wiked me" said rolltoddler.

"I do, but I'm scawed of cooties, wike all male childwen" explained megababy.

"Oh... O.K" said rolltoddler

"How about after we save everyone & tuwn back to nowmal?" asked rolltoddler.

"Sorry kiddies" said a familiar female voice "But you aren't going to be saving anyone!" then a purple fog came out of nowhere & megababy & rolltoddler started falling asleep...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Somewhere in the Undernet...

Rolltoddler woke up & found herself in some weird room.

The place was coloured in nothing but black. Rolltoddler was getting scared of her surroundings.

"Awww" said the female voice "Isn't that sweet? She's so scared! Hahahahaha!"

The from out of the shadows, Whiplash & Crushman walked out.

"RAAAAGGGHHHH!" screamed crushman "ME NO LIKEY CUTE! ME CRUSH CUTE! CRUSH!"

"Wh- where's megababy?" asked rolltoddler.

"Oh, I think our new henchmen can explain everything to you" said Whiplash "Binaryman! Get in here!"

Another navi came from out of the shadows.

This navi was a robotic type navi, he was covered in zeros & ones, plus he had eyes, but no face, his symbol was a zero with a one next to it. "Binaryman, please explain to the young girl where her friend is" said Whiplash.

"010010011100010110" said binaryman in a robotic type voice.

"Wha?" asked rolltoddler.

Binaryman rolled his eyes "010010011100010110" said Binaryman again.

"Wha?" asked rolltoddler.

"Uh! Cant you speak binary!" shouted Whiplash "He said your friend is at the pits!"

"The pits?" asked rolltoddler "what are they going to do down there?"

"RAGH! ME NO KNOW! ME CRUSH LACK OF KNOWLAGE! CRUSH!" screamed Crushman.

"Your not even trying anymore, are you Crushman?" asked Whiplash.

Just then, a beeping noise was heard.

"My communicator is beeping" said Whiplash "The boss wants me & crushman to go to the pits. Binaryman, you take care of the brat."

"0110010" said Binaryman with a chuckle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile in 'the pits'...

Megababy had just woken up as well. Though unlike rolltoddler, megababy couldn't see anything.

"Where am I?" asked megababy.

"Welcome..." said a voice "to the pits..."

Megababy started shivering; he had always been scared of ghosts & that voice...

"Who are you?" asked Megababy.

"I am... Deathman!" said the voice, then candles lit up everywhere.

A man stood near megababy, he was broad shouldered, coved in scars, missing an eye, fangs, he looked completely terrifying, except for...

"You're tiny!" giggled megababy.

Megababy was right, Deathman was only 4 inches tall.

"Yeah! So what!" said Deathman "I'm still powerful enough to defeat you!"

"How!" asked megababy.

"Simple" said a female voice "We just push you into the pits"

Whiplash & Crushman appeared next to Deathman.

"In ya go!" said Whiplash & kicked megababy.

Megababy went flying into a pit of darkness.

Megababy fell in to the pit, fortunately his diaper cushioned the fall.

"wow" said megababy.

Inside the pit was a blue vortex, it was shinning so brightly that megababy was hypnotized & never saw whiplash coming up behind him.

"Hi cutie!" said Whiplash & kiss megababy on the cheek.

"AHHHH!" screamed megababy "COOTIES! GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF!"

Because megababy was running he didn't see the rock in front of him. He trip over it & fell into the wormhole.

To be continued...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**(Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth eating a burger)**

**Lord SDX4W: Hi everyone! I one the fight against that crazy penguin, & now Im having Wally burgers! Say Hi Wally!**

**Wally: I hate you so much!**

**Lord SDX4W: I cant say I blame ya! Considering what Im doing! **

**(takes a bite out of the wally burger)**

**Wally: AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Lord SDX4W: MMMM! That's good! Now, people I need more entrants for the contest, also I would like suggestions for the story! That's all for now, see ya!**


	5. Megaman?

**Megababy**

**Lord Stingdingdingdingworth: Greetings one & all to chapter 5! A quick thanx to my faithful readers so far, with you people by my side, the stories write themselves…**

**Protoman: Yeah, blame the readers!**

**Lord SDX4W: Shut it Protoman! I don't know why I picked you to be my co-host!**

**Protoman: Because after drop kicking roll & rolltoddler, killing Bass & eating wally, I'm the only person willing to be your co-host.**

**Lord SDX4W: Sigh, let's just start this story before something bad happens like every other time…**

**Protoman: Hey cool! A dark chip! **

**Lord SDX4W: No! Don't touch that!**

**Protoman: AHHHH!**

**(Dark chip possess protoman & makes him Dark Protoman)**

**Dark Protoman: ……………**

**Lord SDX4W: uh oh…**

**Dark Protoman: DESTROY!**

**Lord SDX4W: NOOOOOO!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Ahhhh!" screamed megababy as hell fell into the worm hole. It flashed an amazing brightness then the wormhole shut & megababy was gone.

"So _that's _what you meant when you said cooties was his weakness" said Whiplash "I thought had just gone crazy, Master Deathman"

"Yes… everyone always says that at first" said Deathman "then when they see my plans come to action, they realize just how brilliant I am! By the way, where's the new henchman?"

"Taking care of the female brat" said Whiplash "then he'll be reporting here"

Suddenly, Binaryman teleported next to crushman.

"Ah! Binaryman" said Deathman "Did you take care of the girl?"

"….." there was no response from Binaryman.

"Binaryman you ok?" asked Whiplash.

"..0110011010…1" said Binaryman.

"All right then" said Deathman happily "Then let's continue the plan with Phase 3!"

"What is phase 3 master?" asked Whiplash.

"Um… We… um… I don't know" said Deathman.

Whiplash, Crushman & Binaryman all fell over anime style upon hearing this.

"WHAT DO MEAN THERES YOU KNOW PHASE 3? YOU MADE THE WHOLE PLAN!" screamed Whiplash.

"Well…" said Deathman "To be honest I didn't think we'd make it this far"

"Well we better think up a plan" said Whiplash "Binaryman, you got any ideas?"

"…. 01101101101010" said Binaryman.

"What!" said Deathman "That's just gibberish!"

"..011011101…2?" said binaryman.

"IMPOSTER!" shouted Deathman "The real Binaryman would never say two! Get him!"

"RAGH!" screamed Crushman for the 6th time in this story "ME NO LIKEY IMPOSTER! ME CRUSH IMPOSTER! CRUSH!"

Crushman ran up to Binaryman & punched him in the chest.

Then Binaryman broke apart & rolltoddler fell out of him.

"YOU!" shouted Whiplash.

"Please don't hurt me!" begged rolltoddler.

"Hurt you…" pondered Deathman "Hey! That's a good idea! I was just going to let you go but, hurt you! That's much better! Crushman! Do your thing!"

"CRUSH!" screamed Crushman.

"YOU WONT TOUCH HER!" screamed a voice from the pits "MEGABUSTER!"

"What the-" began Lord Death, but he was cut off by a blow to the chest by blue laser bullet.

"No!" said Whiplash in fear "It couldn't be!"

"It is!" cheered rolltoddler.

Standing in front of the pits, was, not megababy, but megaman!

To be continued…

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Dark Protoman: DESTROY LORD STINGDINGDINGDING… I'm sorry are there three 'dings' in your name or four?**

**Lord SDX4W: Uh… four.**

**Dark Protoman: Oh ok! STINGDINGDINGDINGDINGWORTH! Destroy & um… wait why do I want to kill you?**

**Lord SDX4W: 'Cause I made the story to short?**

**Dark Protoman: Right! DESTROY!**

**(Random tranquilizer dart comes out of nowhere & hit's dark protoman in the neck)**

**Dark Protoman: oooooooooohhh…**

**(Falls over)**

**Lord SDX4W: Phew! I'm safe! Sorry that the story was so short, but I'm doing this at school & my class is over in 5 minutes, so anyway please review! Also I do need more entrants for my comp! Send me your ideas & the best one gets there navi in the story! Why does no one care!**

**(School bell rings)**

**Lord SDX4W: Crap! Gotta go! See ya!**


	6. The Author

**Megababy**

**Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth: Greetings readers to chapter 6! Allow me to introduce you to my latest co-host...**

**Binaryman: 0110101110101**

**Lord SDX4W: Yes that's right! The most confusing henchmen since hypno master Jango from one piece. Tell the people about how your doing Binaryman!**

**Binaryman: 010**

**Lord SDX4W: Wha?**

**Binaryman: 010**

**Lord SDX4W: Oh! _0_10 I thought you said 010, my bad!**

**Binaryman: 10010110110**

**Lord SDX4W: Binaryman! Watch your language! There are children reading this you know!**

**Binaryman: 101001110101**

**Lord SDX4W: Your right binaryman! Let's start the story!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lan's House...

"AAAAHHHH! MEGABABY!" screamed Lan.

Lan was looking at his P.E.T, finding his navi gone.

Maylu crashed through his door.

"LANYOUGOTTAHELPMEIWOKEUPTHISMORNINGANDROLLTODDLERWASGONE!" screamed Maylu at fast rate.

"Maylu! One word at a time!" said Lan.

"Rolltoddler is gone!" said Maylu "I woke up &... oh my! Hahahahaha!"

"What is it?" asked Lan.

"You're... You're in your boxers!" said Maylu holding back a laugh.

Lan's Face went bright red "AH!" screamed Lan "MAYLU GET OUT OF HERE!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile in the pits...

"Megaman!" cheered Rolltoddler.

"Stay away from her!" said megaman.

"OR WHAT!" screamed Crushman.

"Or this" said megaman.

Megaman fired repeatedly at crushman & knocked him backwards.

"RAGH!" screamed Crushman as he fell back, but then he got back up ready for more.

"This is impossible!" said Deathman "How is he back to normal?"

"Simple" said crushman in a completely different voice "the quantum magnetic cells in the wormhole cause the effects of the chibifeir to reverse & restore him to his natural state & propel him from the wormhole"

Everyone in the room stopped anf looked at him in confusion.

"I mean..." began Crushman "RAGH! IT BIG HOLE'S FAULT! ME NO LIKEY HOLE! ME CRUSH HOLE! CRUSH!"

Everyone sighed in relief upon hearing this.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter how it happened the point is DESTROY MEGAMAN!" ordered Deathman.

"CRUSH!" screamed Crushman as he charged towards megaman.

"Protosword!" said a voice from nowhere.

A red blur went by & sliced Crushman in the chest.

"Your crushing days are over!" said a British voice.

"But mine have just begun! Guts Guts!" said a gruff voice.

"I couldn't be..." started megaman.

"Oh but it is!" said Protoman standing next to Megaman.

"That's right! Guts Guts!" said Gutsman standing near rolltoddler.

"We're all here Megaman & we're ready to help!" said Glide, just near the pits.

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT'S A BABY!" shouted rolltoddler.

"Don't worry yourself sweetie!" said Whiplash, pulling out the chibifeir "Soon you'll all be chibis again!"

ZAP!

In a nanosecond Protoman, Gutsman & Glide were all babies again.

"Ah cwap!" said Protobaby.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile at Lan's house...

"C'mon Famous!" said Lan "You gotta find out where they are! That's why I invited you here!"

"I know that Lan!" said Famous.

"Yes but the readers don't know that!" said Lan "This story barely makes sense as it is!"

"Lan! Stop breaking the 4th wall!" said Maylu.

"Oh right! Sorry!" said Lan.

"Hold on a sec!" said Famous "I found them! They are currently in the Undernet."

"Fantastic!" said Lan. "But unfortunately, the P.E.T's wont work due to some magnetic fielding in the area." Said Famous "Though we could use battlechips, if we send in a navi with my new net battlechip transporter..."

"But all the navies in the world are chibis!" said Maylu "None would be powerful enough to reach the Undernet!"

Then for the third time this story, Lan's roof tore open

"that cant be good for the house" said Lan.

And like every other time a booming voice came from the heavens

"**Is it true you need a navi?" **said the author.

"Yes, oh great one" said Famous.

"**hmmmmm... very well, allow me to help!" **said the voice.

Then an amazing thing happened, a light came down from the clouds & a figure was seen coming down through the light.

The figure landed in Lan's house.

"It-it couldn't be..." said Lan.

"Oh but it is" said the figure "I am LORD MATTHEW STINGDINGDINGDINGDINGWORTH!"

He was roughly tall boy, about 14 years old, brown hair & eyes, as well as a pimple here of there & he was wearing a black t-shirt & camouflage pants.

"Your going to help us?" asked Maylu.

"Yes!" said Matt "Now Jack in..."

To be continued...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Lord SDX4W: Yes, that's right! I am in the story! & the winner of my comp will be revealed next chapter! Pretty exciting don't you think Binaryman?**

**Binaryman: ...**

**Lord SDX4W: Binaryman?**

**(Binaryman explodes)**

**Lord SDX4W: BINARYMAN! NOOOO! The best co-host I ever had gone! How could this happen?**

**(Saddam Hussein walks into room)**

**Saddam: Ah! I was wondering we're I left those weapons of mass destruction!**

**Lord SDX4W: Great! No I got a terrorist disrupting my story! Well folks see you next time! Please review & all that...**

**Saddam: & remember! Don't tell Bush that Saddam he has isn't the real one!**


	7. Chapter 6 & a half

**Megababy**

**Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter 6 ½! There is no real story in this chapter, but I want to explain some things! You probably want to know about rolltoddler & Binaryman, How the babies got back to normal & the origin to Lord Death! Well I can't tell you the third reason, but I can tell you the first two! Enjoy! **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Roll & Binaryman...

"Pl-please don't hurt me" said Rolltoddler nervously.

"011001010" said Binaryman & his left arm turned into a cannon.

"01101!" screamed Binaryman as he fired.

0's & 1's came flying out of the cannon. Rolltoddler jumped back just in time & missed it.

"Take this meanie!" said Rolltoddler.

Rolltoddler crawled over to Binaryman & put her antennas on Binaryman's head.

"Rolltoddler asowb!" shouted rolltoddler.

Suddenly, Binaryman started screaming in pain as all his data came flying out of his body & into rolltoddler's antenna.

Then rolltoddler let go.

All that was left of Binaryman was his body.

"Pewfect" said Rolltoddler with a grin "Rolltoddler arrow!"

Her arm turned into a crossbow & a pink arrow with a heart at the top appeared.

But instead of firing, she removed the arrow & used it to neatly cut a hole in Binaryman & hopped inside him.

"Heal!' said rolltoddler & the hole in Binaryman was gone.

"This is gweat!" giggled Rolltoddler "Now I can twick the baddies into thinking I'm wun of them, beat them all up & save megababy!"

Then Rolltoddler walked out of the room looking for the pits.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Protobaby, Glideinfant & Gutsbaby...

Protobaby, Glideinfant & Gutsbaby were crawling around the evil layer looking for a way to get out.

"Awe you sure this is the way out?" asked Glideinfant to Protobaby.

"Nope!" said Protobaby.

"Then why awe we going in this diwection?" asked Gutsbaby.

"Because, there's something shiny over there" replied Protobaby, point in front of them.

"Why didn't you say so eawlier!" shouted Gutsbaby & Glideinfant at once.

All three of them charged towards the shiny object.

When they got there they all gasped.

It was a giant blue orb, shining in front of them, sitting upon a floating cushion.

"Must... have... shiny..." said Protobaby.

"But how awe we gonna weach it?' asked Glideinfant.

"I know" said Protobaby "What we do is stack on top of each othew & the wun on the top gwabs it!"

"Isn't that what they do on wugwats?" asked Gutsbaby.

"Yep!" replied Protobaby. Glideinfant & Gutsbaby looked at each other & said "Good idea!"

Gutsbaby was the strongest so he was at the bottom, Glideinfant's arms aren't long enough to reach to orb so he was in the middle & Protobaby was at the top.

"Easy, Easy... Got it!" cheered Protobaby "Yay! I- huh?"

Suddenly Protobaby started to glow, & then Protobaby started to grow (Damn! I rhymed again!)

In an instant, Protobaby became Protoman.

"Whoa!" said Protoman in shock "This must be the cure that famous was talking about! Here guys, you grab it!"

Protoman grabbed the orb & gave it to Glideinfant & Gutsbaby.

The two also started growing & in seconds they were back to normal.

"This is fantastic!" said Glide "We're back to normal! Now we just have to leave &..."

"YOU WONT TOUCH HER!" said a voice "MEGABUSTER!"

"Megaman?" said Protoman, confused.

They all turned around & saw a screen with megaman fighting Crushman.

"Whoa!" said Gutsman "We gotta help them! Guts Guts!"

"Let's go!" said Protoman.

They all ran out, forgetting the orb.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**& now you know! Also, I need more entrants for the contest, I will be having a third, second & first place so I need lots of entrants! I will not continue until I have picked my three winners. Seriously, if you want the story to continue, enter! See ya!**


	8. Hotrod & the Runnerup Brothers

**Megababy**

**Lord SDX4W: Welcome to chapter... wait what chapter am I on?**

**Saddam: I think you're on 8!**

**Lord SDX4W: Really? Hmmm, well you're probably right my terrorist pal!**

**Saddam: Thank you! Isn't he nice plushachu?**

**Plushachu: (squeak)**

**Lord SDX4W: Yes that's right folks! My co-hosts are a terrorist & a plush toy... this is sad... **

**Saddam: What's wrong with us?**

**Lord SDX4W: Well to start with... oh never mind! Anyway folks, please allow me to tell you the winners of my comp! All 3 winners will have their navies used in this story!**

**3rd place: Silver Arrow! Navi: Bioman!**

**2nd place: Illusion Ninja! Navi: Growthman!**

**Lord SDX4W: And first prize goes to... A loyal reader! Navi: Hotrod!**

**(Audience starts clapping)**

**Lord SDX4W: We have an audience? **

**Saddam: Apparently...**

**Lord SDX4W: What a minute! That means that people know you're here! This means that...**

**(FBI runs into the room)**

**Lord SDX4W: Ah shi-**

**FBI: FREEZE DIRTBAGS!**

**Lord SDX4W: ACK! SADDAM! PLUSHACHU! TO THE ESCAPE PODS!**

**(Lord SDX4W, Saddam & plushachu run to an escape pod)**

**Lord SDX4W: DEPLOY!**

**(Escape pod flies off into space)**

**Disclaimer: Not another one! Come on people! You know I don't own it!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The Pits...

"Now to chibify you Megaman!" said Whiplash, aiming the chibifeir at Megaman.

Then suddenly a flaming meteor came roaring by whiplash.

"The chibifeir!" shouted Whiplash in shock

"Where is it?" "Right here baby!" said a voice.

Everyone looked to see who it was.

It was a tall navi wearing a black leather jacket with flames on the side, black leather jeans with flames on the side & black sunglasses.

Also he was on a black hovering motorcycle with flames on the side, his hair was a flame & his symbol was motorcycle.

"Who are you?" asked Deathman.

"The name's Hotrod" said the navi as he put the chibifeir in his belt "Master Stingdingdingdingdingworth sent me here to eliminate you!"

"Wait! Your net-op is the author?" asked Megaman.

"Yep!" replied Hotrod.

"I don't care if your net-op is the pope!" said Deathman "I'm going to eliminate you!"

"Well" replied Hotrod "The pope was my net-op for a little while! You see it all started one day when-"

"Enough! Crushman! Whiplash! Attack!" barked Deathman.

"Let me help Hotrod!" said Megaman.

"You? Bah! You're just a blue moron!" said Hotrod, and then he pointed to Lord Death.

"You ain't the only one with henchmen Deathman!" said Hotrod with a chuckle "Henchmen attack!" nothing happened "Um... I said Henchmen attack!" shouted Hotrod. Still nothing happened.

"No way am I facing these two alone" said Hotrod "But it looks like I don't have a choice"

"CRUSH TIME" shouted Crushman "CRUSHZOOKA!" Crushman's right arm turned into a cannon & fired a large anvil.

"Let's see!" said Whiplash "Judging by your appearance I'd say you were a fire navi, so... Aqua whip"

Her whip turned into a wet towel & she whipped using it.

"Wet towel? Anvil? I'm boned!" said Hotrod "Where are those guys?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Undernet...

Two hooded navies were riding on motor bikes just like Hotrod.

Except one bike was green & covered with leaves.

While the other one was black & every bit of the bike was covered in either skulls & crossbones or biohazard symbols.

"Are sure this is the way to the pits?" asked the one on the green bike.

"Not as sure as I was an hour ago" said the one on the black bike.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile, at Lan's house...

"Where are those losers?" asked the author.

"What losers Master?" asked Famous, bowing.

"Don't call me master" said the author "I don't like formalness & such, just call me Matt"

"Of course mas- I mean Matt" said Famous, still bowing.

"& you don't need to fear me when I'm on earth" said Matt "I'm just a regular teenager here!"

"So Matt, who are these people you're talking about?" asked Maylu.

"My friend's navies" answered Matt "You see, my navi Hotrod may look cool but he is pretty weak. But my friends, their navies are quite powerful, so they usually fight for Hotrod"

"So who are your friends?" asked Lan.

"Us!' said a female voice.

"But mainly me!" said a male voice.

Two more teenagers came from the sky & landed in Lan's room.

The first one to land was a girl, about fourteen years old with pink hair, blue eyes & was wearing a pink tank top, a white mini-skirt & sapphire earrings.

The next one was a fairly tall boy, also fourteen, had short blond hair, brown eyes & was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans & a shark tooth necklace.

"Bout time you guys got here!" said Matt.

"Hey give us a break!" said the boy "I was trying to find my lucky necklace!"

"Yeah! & I was trying to find my sapphire earrings" said the girl.

"Personally, I don't really like those earrings" said Matt.

"You gave them to me remember!" shouted the girl angrily.

"If we could break up this lovely chat" said Lan "Could you tell us who you are?"

"Sure" said the boy "The name's Lee! & this is my twin sister Donna!"

"Nice to meet you" said the girl.

"Look! We've wasted enough time talking!" said Matt "You guys need to jack your navies in!"

"We already have" said Lee "Back home, they should be there by now!"

"I hope they're not hurt!" said Donna worried.

"Wait! What's that?" said Maylu looking at Lan's computer screen.

"It's them!" said Matt, Donna & Lee at the same time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile, back at the pits...

"Megaman!" cried Hotrod "Help me!"

"Who? Me?" asked Megaman with a smirk "How can I help you? I'm just a blue moron! I would only get in your way!"

"That's true little boy blue... (If I rhyme one more time...)" said a mechanical voice.

"Mother Nature loves you, but in my eyes you're a loser..." said a hippy like voice.

Two hover-bikes (they shall be referred as that from now on) came flying into the room.

"Bio-Fog!" said the first navi.

"Cocoon Grenade!" said the other one.

Two bombs came flying down.

The first one exploded on impact & destroyed the anvil heading towards Hotrod.

The second one exploded & released a wave of toxic gas that caused Whiplash to go into a coughing fit.

"Oh great!" said Deathman, rolling his eyes "More whacko navies..."

"Whacko navies?" said Hotrod "Do you know who they are! Tell 'em boys!"

The first one removed his hood "I'm Bioman!" second one removed his hood "I'm Growthman!"

"& we are: The runner-up brothers!" said the two at once.

Everyone looked at them.

The one that called himself Bioman was basically an H-bomb with arms & legs, His face was a panel with flashing lights that would light up when he talked, also there was a hole under the panel which is used to shoot bombs & finally his symbol was a Bio-hazard symbol.

The next one who was called Growthman was a tall & thin butterfly type navi, his wings were a tye-dye color & his symbol was a marijuana leaf.

"Uh..." said Megaman "Are you telling me that your henchmen are an H-bomb & a hippy butterfly?"

"Hey!" said Growthman angrily "Don't call me a butterfly! I prefer 'flutterby'"

"RAGH!" shouted Crushman "ME NO LIKEY HIPPY! ME CRUSH HIPPY! CRUSHZOOKA!"

this time round, Crushman shot a large boulder.

"OK listen! I don't think this violence over one another is a good thing! I want us all to hold hands &- AHHHHH!" screamed Growthman as the boulder hit him.

/Growthman Deleted/

"Growthman!" shouted Hotrod & Bioman.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile, back at Lan's house...

"Growthman!" sobbed Donna.

"No one takes out my sister's navi!" screamed Lee "Vengence! Vengeance!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back at the Pits...

"You killed my brother!" shouted Bioman angrily "Now I'll kill you!"

Then suddenly, his arms & legs went inside his body & he flew up into the air.

"No Bioman!" shouted Hotrod "Don't do it!"

"Do what?" asked Megaman. "He's going to do his ultimate move" replied Hotrod "The Bio-Suicide Blast!"

"You mean he's going to...?" asked Megaman

"That's right Little Boy Blue!" said Bioman "Bio-Suicide Blast!" Bioman came flying down from the sky, hitting Crushman & exploding on impact.

/Crushman Deleted/

/Bioman Deleted/

"My friends..." said Hotrod with tears in his eyes "They're... gone..." Megaman looked at Hotrod & then at Deathman.

"Why?" asked Megaman "Why are you doing all this? Why do you hate chibis so much? Why is it worth lives just to get revenge on them?"

"Why? Why! I'll tell you why!" said Deathman "Because if it wasn't for chibis, I would be ruling the world! Whiplash!"

"Yes master?" asked Whiplash.

"Load the flashback!" ordered Lord Death.

"Yes Master Deathman" said Whiplash.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

10 years ago...

A scientist was working in his lab.

"Toddler!" said the scientist to his navi.

"What is it sir?" asked a small voice.

The navi was a very small navi with an orange outfit and a blue helmet, he had green eyes, a blue diaper & his symbol was a rattle.

"Toddler, would you mind passing me Datafile3?" asked the scientist.

"Yes Sir Pwofessor Mogen!" said Toddler.

"Oh by the way Toddler" said the professor "Don't touch the DataStream over there!"

"Why?" asked Toddler.

"Because" explained Professor Mogen "Due to a glitch, that stream will critically reduce data of anything that touches it"

"Uh..." said Toddler with a confused look on his face.

The professor smiled and realized that his navi would need a bit more explaining.

"If you touch it, you'll shrink!" explained the professor in simpler terms.

"Oh! Okay!" said Toddler as he got datafile3.

"Hold it right there" said a voice of pure evilness.

"Who's there?" asked the baby navi nervously.

"Just little old me" said Deathman as he walked out of the shadows "I'm here for the data file you got there"

This is the same Deathman that we know and love, but is a giant

"Toddler!" said Mogen "Don't worry! I'll jack you out!"

"TOO LATE!" screamed Deathman as he dived & went for the file.

Unfortunately, Toddler was smaller than Deathman thought & went over him.

& into the DataStream.

"Noooooo!" screamed Deathman as he sunk into the water.

"Yo-Yo battle chip in!" said the professor.

Toddler's right arm turned into a yo-yo & it went into the water.

"Gwab on to it!" said Toddler.

Toddler felt a tug, so he reeled the yo-yo in to find... a boot.

"Nuts!" said Toddler "Let's twy again!"

Toddler threw the yo-yo back in & this time pulled out Deathman... now 4 inches tall.

"You wook funny!" giggled Toddler.

Deathman looked up & realized that he had shrunk. "No!" screamed Deathman. Then he looked up to Toddler & said "Vendetta!" (Vendetta is Italian for blood feud) "Vendetta! Vendetta on all chibis, babies & children!" screamed Deathman.

/Lord Death logging out/

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back at the pits...

"So now you know why!" said Deathman "If I had stolen that data file I would be ruler of the world by now, but no! I have to spend my life as a midget! And now... Whiplash! Destroy them!"

To be continued...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Lord SDX4W: Saddam! Status report!**

**Saddam: We appear to be on the moon Sir!**

**Lord SDX4W: Plushachu! Inform our guests that they must come to the moon!**

**Plushachu: (squeak)**

**Lord SDX4W: Hope you enjoyed chapter 8 folks! I'm just getting ready for the final 2 chapters! I know I said the contest winners would be announced in the last chapter, but things change! Now I must go! Please review!**


	9. The Death of Deathman

**Megababy**

**Somewhere on the moon...**

**Lord SDX4W: Welcome back everyone! I hope your enjoying the story so far! For this chapter I have a very large amount of co-hosts...**

**Megaman: Hi!**

**Roll: Hi!**

**Rolltoddler: Hewwo!**

**Bass: I'm alive?**

**Plushachu: (Squeak)**

**Wally Burger: Greetings!**

**Protoman: (bows) Good to see you!**

**Dark Protoman: DESTROY!**

**Binaryman: 10101011101!**

**Saddam: (hands behind his head) I surrender! Wait, they're not from the FBI?**

**Lord SDX4W: Isn't it cool? Everyone who has ever been a co-host is here! But I know something bad is going to happen like every other time...**

**(Door smashes open & the co-host union, the child abuse association, Bass fan club, Lawyers from pokemon, Greenpeace, Protoman and Dark Protoman fan club, Binary nerds, FBI and Iraqis run into the room)**

**Angry mob: There he is!**

**Lord SDX4W: Oh come on! This is a bit much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own... ah forget it...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The pits...

"You think you can destroy me?" said Hotrod "Bah! I have the chibifeir!" With that, Hotrod pulls the chibifeir from his belt.

"Fire!" shouted Hotrod.

"No Hotwod!" said Protobaby (I just realized that none of the chibis talked last chapter...) "It's pointing the wong way-"

ZAP!

"Woops!" said Hotdiaper (new name).

Hotdiaper was basically the same except that he was baby size and he had a black diaper with flames on the side.

"I'll take that" said Whiplash as she swiped the chibifeir back with her whip.

"Take out Megaman!" ordered Deathman.

"Calm down master, I will" said Whiplash as she aimed the chibifeir at Megaman.

"No! I mean kill him!" said Lord Death.

"Kill him?" asked Whiplash, confused.

"You know" said Deathman "Make him dead! Make him sleep with the fishes! Give him a premature funeral! That type of stuff!"

"Master" said Whiplash "I know what you mean but... why?"

"Because he got in the way!" answered Lord Death.

"Master, I'll won't kill anyone, I told you that when I joined" said Whiplash.

"Fine!" said Deathman "Then I'll do it myself!"

He ran up to megaman and tackled him in the nuts.

"Ahhhh!" cried Megaman in pain.

"Stop it master!" said Whiplash "You're hurting him!"

"That's the plan!" said Deathman.

"I won't let you do this!" said Whiplash. She threw the chibifeir on the ground "I quit!"

"Whiplash!" cried Rolltoddler "Wook out!"

She looked down and realized that she activated the chibifeir.

"Oops" said Whiplash

ZAP!

"Well this sucks..." said Babylash

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, At Lan's house...

"Damn that little bugger is strong!" said Matt "At this rate there's only one thing we can do... Donna!"

"Yes Matt?" said Donna.

"Prepare the escape pods!" ordered Matt.

"We're not running away!" said Maylu.

"You sure?" asked Lee "I think that fleeing would be the best thing to do!"

"No Maylu is right!" said Lan "We need to fight!"

"Well seeing how every navi has been deleted or chibifeid except Megaman, I think it be safer to run!" said Famous.

"Guys! Check this out!" said Matt with a laugh, looking at the screen "You ain't gonna believe this!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back at the pits...

Megaman was walking up to Lord Death with a look of pure rage.

"I'm gonna kick your butt..." said Megaman.

"My Butt! Oh my..." said Deathman "Can't let that happen..."

Then Deathman pulled out a bamboo stick and a tranquilizer dart and fired it into Megaman's neck.

"Oh, silver bells... silver bells..." sung Megaman with a hint of drunkenness in his voice, then he began to fall.

"Timber!" said Deathman "Hahahahaha- uh oh!" Then Megaman fell.

On top of Lord Death

/Lord Death Deleted/

Everyone in the room cheered.

"Yay mega!" cheered Rolltoddler.

"I could've done that" scoffed Hotdiaper "If I wanted to... which I don't..."

"I'm with Hotdiaper..." said Protobaby.

"We're fwee!" cheered Gutsbaby.

"Good job Megababy!" said Glideinfant.

"Now all you need to do is tuwn us back to nowmal!" said Whiplash.

"I can help!" said Protobaby "I'll just use the... Oh no!"

"What is it?" asked Glideinfant.

"The orb! We forgot the orb!" said Protobaby.

"We're boned!" said Hotdiaper.

"No worries!" said Megaman, who had woken up "We'll just use the wormhole!"

"Uh... Megaman" said Rolltoddler "The wormhole cwosed up while you were sweeping"

"No!" said Megaman. He ran to the pit and looked inside.

"It can't be..." said Megaman in disbelief. Megaman felt like crying.

"We were going to be together..." thought Megaman "But our ages are to different now... unless..."

Then Megaman turned around "Babylash!"

"Yes Megaman?" asked Babylash. "Hand me the chibifeir!"

To be continued...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Lord SDX4W: I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this! But you leave me no choice!**

**(Pulls out remote)**

**Lord SDX4W: I have planted a bomb in Binaryman and will press this button and kill us all if you don't do exactly as I say...**

**To be continued...**

**Wait, can you do to be continued in this section? I'm gonna have to look in on that... anyway please review! If you review I'll give a cookie! (Holds up plate of cookies) They're chocolate chip! Anyway stay tuned for the final chapter!**


	10. The End?

**Megababy**

**Lord SDX4W: I'll do it! I'm crazy and I'm drunk and I'm not afraid to die!**

**Saddam: Don't do it! Being a terrorist isn't as fun as I set it out to be in my books!**

**Lord SDX4W: You have books?**

**Saddam: Yes! And you can buy them in all good stores!**

**Megaman: Uh... are you allowed to advertise on fanfic?**

**Roll: Well I don't think the author cares about any rule on fanfic anymore...**

**Plushachu: (Squeak)**

**Protoman: What's that Plushachu?**

**Plushachu: (Squeak)**

**Bass: You're a professional negotiator?**

**Plushachu: (squeak) **

**Wally: Great! Can you try and calm the author down?**

**(Plushachu walks over to Lord SDX4W)**

**Plushachu: (squeak)**

**Lord SDX4W: NEVER! (Presses button)**

**(Room explodes)**

**Disclaimer: I don't megaman. Or do I? Wait... no I don't own it... at all...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lan's House...

"What's Megaman doing?" asked Maylu.

"This can't be good..." said Lan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

the Pits...

"You sure about this Megaman?" asked Hotdiaper.

"For the last time yes!" said Megaman.

Megaman had given Hotdiaper the Chibifeir and ordered him to fire at Megaman.

"Alwight" said Hotdiaper "But wemember, you told me to do it!"

ZAP!

In a quick flash, Megaman was Megababy once again.

"But Mega, why do you want to be a baby again?" asked Rolltoddler.

"So I can be with you" said Megababy.

"You mean it?" asked Rolltoddler "You weally mean it?"

Then Megababy kissed Rolltoddler on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Megababy.

"Yes" said Rolltoddler quietly, blushing at the same time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lan's room...

"That is so cute!" said Maylu.

"I know!" agreed Donna.

"Mega...man..." said Lan while twitching slightly.

"Uh!" said Lee with disgust "I can't stand cute! I'm going home!"

With that, Lan's roof opened for the 5th time in this story and Lee went back up into the clouds.

"Are you two going back?" Lan asked to Matt and Donna.

"No" said Matt "We're going to stay here!"

"You are?" said Famous, clearly confused.

"Yeah!" said Donna "We like this world! Besides, we may come in handy sooner or later!"

"Or we could make everything worse" said Matt "Either way we're going to be in the sequal!"

"Ok then!" said Maylu "Welcome aboard!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Pits...

"Wait!" said Protobaby "wouldn't have been easiew to get the owb back and change everywun back to normal?"

"No, that would be the smawter way to do it" explained Glideinfant "Besides, this way we can have a sequel!"

"Good point!" said Hotdiaper.

Then suddenly a navi walked into the room.

"Hello" said the navi "I'm here to take you home!"

"Who are you?" asked megababy.

"Don't fear me" said the navi "I'm just a regular navi! Now let's get you home!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lan's house...

Everyone was welcoming back their net navies back.

"Good to see ya Rolltoddler" said Maylu.

"I don't care if you're a baby" said Matt "Your still the greatest navi ever!"

"Mega... man..." said Lan, still twitching.

"Hey!" said Protobaby, Gutsbaby and Glideinfant at the same time "Where's my net-op!"

"Uh... Well Dex and Yai are... on holiday..." said Maylu.

"What about Chaud?" asked Protobaby.

"Come to think of it" said Lan "Where is Chaud? We haven't seen him since he adopted Bassbaby"

"Shut up!" said Famous "The news is on!"

"And in other news" said the reporter "The Building of Blaze Corp has been destroyed today. No one is really sure what happened, but workers said that they saw a small black blur whizzing through the computers. Also, Chaud Blaze, the vice-president of Blaze Corp, is missing and presumed dead. Coming up next, Does being in love with yourself mean your gay? Our experts say yes!"

Then Lan's door blew open and Chaud walked in with bits of his hair on fire and was bruised all over.

"Chaud!" said Famous "What happened!"

"Bass... Bass... Bass..." said Chaud receptively then he fainted.

"Let's worry about him later" said Maylu.

"What about me?" said a voice.

Everyone looked at the screen and saw Babylash.

"I don't have a net-op" she said with tears forming in her eyes "Deathman was my only fam-wee"

"Awwwwww" cooed Donna "I'll take care of you!"

"You will!" said Babylash excitingly.

"Yes" said Donna.

"Well that wraps everything up!" said Matt.

"But all the navies are still babies" said Lan "We need to change them back!"

"I'll figure out a way!" said Famous "Now that I have the chibifeir back, I'll make a new cure and everything will in balance once again!"

"But I want Megaman to be back to normal now!" whined Lan.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" said Megababy.

The End

"Wait a minute!" said Megababy "I kissed Rolltoddler! Cooties! Ahhhh!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Lord SDX4W: Hello? Anyone here? Gone! Everyone is gone! Finally!**

**(Farts)**

**Lord SDX4W: I've been waiting to do that since chapter 1! Anyway I hope you all liked Megababy! As we speak, I am making a sequel! It's going to be called 'To be 5 again!' so keep an eye out for it! Okay, drive home safely and remember: Winners don't use drugs... or darkchips!**


End file.
